


Lyle Bolton's New Enemy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The barren streets never bothered Lyle Bolton. There were always villains. Lock-Up was going to imprison them. Chains wrapped around arms and hands. He looked forward to wrapping chains around any villain's body. He tried to remember reading about recent crime sprees.





	Lyle Bolton's New Enemy

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The barren streets never bothered Lyle Bolton. There were always villains. Lock-Up was going to imprison them. Chains wrapped around arms and hands. He looked forward to wrapping chains around any villain's body. He tried to remember reading about recent crime sprees. 

Lock-Up ceased walking as soon as he found himself in front of a violet-dress clad girl. He focused on six blonde pigtails and young features. Lock-Up remembered viewing a newspaper photo of her recently. Her crime? A thirty-year-old woman using her young appearance and small size to pick pockets. Mary Dahl. Baby-Doll. 

If Lock-Up remembered correctly, Mary Dahl starred in Love That Baby and eventually turned to a life of crime. A cell was going to be Baby-Doll's new playpen. 

Baby-Doll remained a villain. She had to be locked up.

Baby-Doll's eyes were wide before she stepped back. A glance at other people. A small smile. False tears appeared in her eyes as she trembled. Baby-Doll viewed two scowling women approaching the man with the chains. One smile remained.

''Tormenting a girl?'' 

Lock-Up stepped back before he viewed Baby-Doll fleeing. He winced after the women struck him. A villain approaching a horrified girl. 

 

THE END


End file.
